A dragon's heart
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: Natsu's & the other Dragon Slayer's magic has always been subject to their emotions. Yet never once had any Slayer tapped into the strongest & purest form of Dragon Slayer magic, the Dragon heart. A power so dangerous that Acnolagia himself destroyed his only means of achieving it. Watch what happens when a stranger comes & unknowingly forces it on Natsu. Natsu x OC x OC x Lisanna
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

For once, things were peaceful in the notorious guild known as Fairy Tail. It was a strange thing for the guild known to have endless fighting going on. Cana was peacefully drinking her bear, Gray was having a random conversation with Macao and Wakaba, the Master was sitting on top of the bar drinking, Erza was enjoying her strawberry cake and so on. Yet no one could have anticipated that Lucy's act of asking a seemingly harmless question, would not only shatter that peace but also result in a fate-changing event.

"Hey Mira, who was your childhood crush?" the blond asked

"What brought that on?" Mira answered with a question of her own.

"Well you're always playing matchmaker, yet you never try to get a guy for yourself. So I was wondering if you ever had a childhood crush" the blond explained

"Hate to disappoint, but there just hasn't ever been any guy that catches my eye. It's been that way for as long as I can remember" Mira said only to look at Erza and get a mischievous grin.

"So, what about you Erza, ever had a childhood crush? Or are you to busy reading smut to try the real thing" Mira asked the red-haired knight as Mira was unable to resist prodding her old rival.

"Jellal" the redhead admitted in embarrassment. "What about you Gray, ever had a childhood crush," the knight asked as she quickly shifted the attention to the first person she could think of due to her wanting to get the attention off of her as fast as possible.

Soon, everyone was talking about who their childhood crush was and what had attracted them to the person in the first place. Happy had tried to stop it before Natsu came back from his trip to the bathroom due to him having taken a potion for making some have the shits by accident, only to end up running off no sooner than he had consumed it.

Sadly, the feline was epically failing at his task. Then it happened

"Hey shit for flame, you ever have a childhood hood crush" Gray yelled when he saw Natsu had finally been able to come back out of the bathroom.

However, Gray's actions had allowed everyone to have their attention drawn to the two young mages due to having heard the question. Thus causing everyone to become absolutely silent to ensure they all could hear the Dragon Slayer's answer.

Though as everyone else was waiting with bated breath, Happy was fly behind cover as fast as he could.

Natsu's hair overcast his face before he seemingly ignored Gray and walked over to the job request board. Grabbing a fist full of paper, Natsu walked over to Mira and slamming them down for her to see.

"Natsu, are you sure you want to do these jobs. You do.. ack, Na… Natsu" Mira began to say with concern before Natsu's hand had latched onto her neck and was rapidly crushing her throat, causing her to gasp out Natsu's name in fear.

"Log the jobs, I won't ask again" Natsu growled out with an extremely dark aura around him.

The growl was low in volume but due to the current state of the guild, Natsu may have well have been screaming. It also didn't help that the dark aura Natsu was giving off was causing fear to flood throughout the entire guild. None were more terrified at this moment than Mirajane as she would have only been able to barely make out Natsu's eyes had it not been for the fact that they were glowing red.

Normally Mira would have bitch slapped Natsu for his actions. However, it was clear that this was not the Natsu they were accustomed to dealing with. This was a side of Natsu that he had never shown before. This Natsu had such a menacing aura that it was causing some of the weaker members to hurl. The aura also made it dramatically clear that this Natsu had no problems with kill someone. Regardless of if they were friends or not, and given that Mira knew that Natsu wasn't concerned with if someone died or not, she knew that not even the Master could control him right now.

Once Natsu released his hold on Mira, she quickly loved the jobs and gave them forms back to Natsu.

Natsu then picked them up and started to make his way out of the guild.

It was when Natsu was halfway through the guild that Erza had tried stopping him to see the jobs he grabbed. As she was assuming he had done so for the team, only to have Natsu uppercut her into the roof with a flaming fist and without a single hint of hesitation to his movements.

After Natsu had passed through the guild's doors, he proceeded to slam the doors so hard that it made the guild wiggle like a jello mold. In turn, freeing Erza from the ceiling as she dropped like a rock due to her having been knocked unconscious by Natsu's unrestrained hit.

"What was that about," Levy asked in concern and fear

"YOUR ALL HEARTLESS JERKS" Happy yelled, without showing so much as the slightest amount of fear of any of the other members. Yet the Dragon Slayer's partner in crime was relieved Natsu hadn't reacted worse than he had.

"What do you mean happy" Wendy hesitantly asked, she had just joined the guild and wasn't sure why happy had been trying to stop everyone from talking about childhood crushes. However, she had thought it best to listen to her Nee-san's partner. As such, she was the only one besides the Master and Carla to heed Happy's pleas for them to drop the subject. Though Carla only did so because she had never seen Happy act so panicked.

"Whenever it gets to this time of year, Natsu disappears with a handful of jobs and doesn't come back for a month or so. He had done it for a handful of years when he first got here. No one knew why, but my little sister was the one who could stop it. Sadly, once she died Natsu started up again. Only it was worse and Natsu becomes more volatile with every passing year" Mira said in a slightly depressed tone

"She did say it was because of something involving an event that happened when he lived with Igneel and that it had something to do with his mating…..season… oh fuck, what did I do," Gray said as he put the pieces together at the same time everyone else did.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu was currently on a train to his first job. For once, he wasn't getting sick, or more accurately, he was too upset to notice his sickness.

When he had purchased his ticket, Natsu had also paid to have an entire cart to himself because he didn't want to have to deal with strangers accidentally coming into his cabin because the rest of the cart was full.

As such, Natsu was sitting in an all but deserted train car with tears streaming from his eyes as he let himself slowly drift off to sleep.

After a few hours travel the trains PA system woke him from his slumber to find that he was at the pitstop he had decided to take before continuing on to his first job. Slowly making his way out of the train, Natsu absent-mindedly not that the station was nice then when he was last in town. Once off the train Natsu immediately walked in the direction of the local guild, Mermaid Heel.

The guild was a fairly new guild, so it was naturally one of the smaller guilds. However, it was an all girls guild and was steadily gaining more members as countless female mages hadn't joined a guild for one main reason, the well-known guilds were usually filled with perverts. Of which, Fairy tail was a prime example. So this guild was perfect for female mages that wanted to join a guild but not have to put up with perverted men all day. It also made the guild perfect for what Natsu needed.

Walking through the front doors, all attention was quickly drawn to Natsu. It was a well-known fact that Mermaid Heel was a women's only guild, so to see a man walk through the guild doors put everyone on edge.

Natsu stopped walking when he felt the end of a sword sheath get crammed into the front of his neck. Lifting his head slowly and only just enough for him to see the person In front of him, Natsu saw several smiling faces around the entire guild that clearly signaled they were all new members. This group of new members just so happened to include that of the newest member who had quickly become Mermaid Heel's ace despite her young age as she was seven years younger than Natsu's age group back at fairy tail. This ten-year-old was none other than Kagura Mikazuchi, a wizard that was said to rival the might Erza Scarlet in her skill with a blade.

The young woman had long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back. It was cut in the traditional Japanese princess style. She had worn an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, she wore a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and ending under a short white frilled skirt. Last she had a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up.

"Leave, we don't permit men to enter our guild," Kagura said with an emotionless voice that had a no-nonsense tone to it.

Thus causing Natsu merely let out a silent sigh as he had already been warned about the young woman in front of him. Yet he wasn't willing to put up with the second coming of Erza right now as it was clear that despite her age, Kagura had just as much skill and was every bit as powerful as Erza was right now. Unfortunately for the girl, that wouldn't be enough as Natsu may lose to Erza but that was because he had to hold back a lot of his magic power. Otherwise, he would kill anyone that he ever fought and all because his magic was designed to kill. It was the same for Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus. Though theirs wasn't as dangerous as his, Wendy had her precision and the support factor of her branch of the deadly magic, Gajeel's could be like a club or sword instead of simply being a volatile weapon to use against the dragons, Laxus could control the amount of wattage he used so it was even more precise than Wendy's if he so choose. Then there was him, the one without precision or alternate form he could use. No, all he had was a mass of destruction burning away inside of him. So if he didn't want to kill, he had to hold back as he only ever had one of three options. Under power and let the person live, overpower and kill whoever he fought, or take a shot in the dark and hope the person only ends up in the hospital instead of six feet under. He had gotten better at the gaging of his power over the years, but it was still risky as his emotions always made the potency of his magic fluctuate. So even if he had a set amount of magic he needed for his spell to work as intended, his current emotional state would always make that set amount get thrown to hell and back as it could make his magic weaker or stronger than normal.

Right now though, all of that was the last thing on his mind as all he saw was someone in his way that felt like flexing their magic to intimidate him

" **MOVE, OR I MOVE YOU"** Natsu boomed in a dragon-like rage as he let his inner Dragon have some fun by flexing his magic pressure and letting out his flames as he did.

Meanwhile, Kagura and her friends were ready to crap themselves for the rest of their lives. Here they thought they were simply dealing with an idiotic man, only for him to reveal he was no man, but a fucking monster as Kagura tried to blast him with as strong of a gravity change as she could. Of which, she was only capable of a max change of 15 at the present time, something the beast in front of her didn't seem to even notice as Natsu acted like it was nothing and crush her to the ground with his magic pressure alone.

Thankfully, she and her friends felt the pressure vanish as the wondrously kind sound of their guild master's voice filled the air.

"Now, now girls, no need to get defensive. This man is a client of our guild and has been from its founding. Though he only has ever requested one job that I have yet to able to complete" came the angelic voice of mermaid heels guild Master as she walked out of her office to reveal herself to the rest of the guild.

Many of the newest members stood in a trance at the very sight of their guild master. She was a woman that stood at equal height to Natsu without heels but always wore at least a one and a half inch heel, she wore a form-fitting kimono that was pitch black and had a red Chinese style dragon wrapping around her frame with it stopping on her back right in-between her shoulder blades, she had long blue hair that curled and was pulled back into a perfect high ponytail, she had stunning pale blue pupil-less eyes and crimson red lipstick on her supple lips.

Every member of the guild had wondered what magic she used, as she had never once used it in front of them.

"It's a pleasure to see you again your Majesty, but I fear that I must disappoint you once again. I have not been able to find a single lead, I even sent a handful of my more skilled and trusted members to search a few new areas for any leads. I'm afraid the person you're looking for either doesn't wish to be found or has already passed, though there is the possibility that she has gone to wherever your adoptive father has been at for all of these years. But other than that, I am sadly out of ideas as to where she is" the woman said in a regretful tone

"Thank you for your help, should you ever find anything, please let me know," Natsu said as he turned to walk out the guild doors to go back to the train so he could get to his first job. As he was walking away it appeared as though a massive burden had been increased tenfold for the young mage and had actually made several of the members feel sympathy for him.

"Your Majesty," the attractive guild Master said as she was quick to gain the attention of the Dragon Slayer before he had moved too far from her.

"Yes" came Natsu's simple acknowledgment.

"My offer still stands, you're more than welcome here in Mermaid Heel. This place could be your sanctuary… I could be your sanctuary" the young woman said aloud for everyone to hear, even with her having quietly said the last part with hope in her tone

However, due to the rapid attention that everyone was giving the duo, everyone heard what the Guild Master had said. So to say the others were shocked would have been an understatement

"Hima.." was all Natsu got out before he had been cut off due to him being pulled into a tight embrace

"Please Natsu, just let me love you. That's all I ask, so please, please" the beautiful woman said as she buried her face in Natsu's back

"Who's this man to have our Mistress throwing herself at him" one of the newer members growled in disgust.

"He's Natsu Dragneel, though you may know him better as the Salamander of Fairy Tail. However, what's only entrusted to be known by this guild is that he wasn't just raised by any dragon. He was raised by Igneel, who just so happened to be a dragon king. When Natsu first joined Fairy Tail, they laughed at the thought of Natsu even being raised by a dragon. So he decided he would only tell them his father's name and that his father was a dragon. When he met our Mistress, she didn't laugh, she believed him. Then our Mistress convinced him to tell the rest of us and when our Mistress had, Lord Natsu trusted us with more than just the knowledge of who his father was but with the complete knowledge of the entire hierarchy, customs, and rituals of the Dragon race. He also trusted us with the knowledge that he is the current Fire Dragon king due to Igneel disappearing when he was still a child" lectured an older member of the guild.

"I'm sorry Himari, but I can't," Natsu said with a sorrowful tone before he pulled out of the now identified Himari's hold and continued to leave the guild.

"Why, why can't you," Himari asked with tears brimming in her eyes

"Because every woman I have ever opened my heart too has either ended up dead or missing with no one being able to find them," Natsu said in a strained voice

However, he was stunned when he found himself having been spun around and pulled into a kiss.

At first, Natsu tried to break out of the kiss and Himari's hold without hurting her, but the longer he was unable to escape her affections the harder it became. Until Natsu no longer wanted to escape Himari's affection. In fact, his desire for Himari's touch was already beyond the point of his ability to restrain it. Which wasn't surprising when you considered how much the two had gone through and how long they had known each other.

Every guild had a story behind its founding, a story that was well known throughout the magical community. However, the story behind Mermaid Heel's founding was shrouded in mystery as the first Master of Mermaid Heel had always refused to tell how her guild had come to be.

The reason for this was because Himari and Natsu had agreed that it wouldn't be good if it was found out that a man had been directly involved with the founding of an all women's guild before the time was right.

"Everyone dies eventually, and I wouldn't ever hide from you. So please, give me a chance to love you" Himari said when she broke the kiss

"Ok, but I have a few loose ends to tie up. Then I'll come back" Natsu said as he placed a kiss on Himari's lips

"But my Lady, he's a man. How could you let him join the guild" Kagura questioned

"The same way I was prepared to let every other man that came to join our guild until they failed the test for them to enter. A test that Natsu helped me make just as he did with every other aspect of how this guild operates. If it weren't for Natsu this guild wouldn't even exist. He is the reason that this sanctuary for female mages is even here. Now what would you have me do when the one who has given us this sanctuary is now in need of a sanctuary himself" Himari questioned

"Why would he ever need a sanctuary, He's the Salamander of Fairy Tail. With his power, anyone would be a fool to try to attack him and Fairy Tail is known to treat its members like family" Kagura countered

"Eno-" Himari began to say when she felt a hand on her shoulder as well as heat, causing her to cut herself off due to her knowing that it was Natsu signaling her to let him handle it.

"You make valid points. However, there are facts that cause those same points to become irrelevant. So before is explain why I need you to answer two simple questions. Is Millianna here and what do you know of Dragon Slayer magic?" Natsu spoke to Kagura

"No she's not here and I know that it can kill dragons, makes the user immune to the element they use and that it is lost magic" Kagura answered pointedly

"Good, I'd rather she not hear some of what I'm going to tell you. Now seeing as how you brought up my power first, let's start with that. The first thing you should know is that what you know is the barest of the basic knowledge of Dragon Slayer magic. The next thing is that you're right about anyone attacking me being a fool. Though not for the reason you think, they would be a fool because I can't guarantee that they would even live past the fight. Which happens to be thanks to Dragon Slayer magic being heavily tied to the user's emotions. Which also causes the potency of my magic to vary. Yet that is for a regular dragon slayer, they can get irritated and not have their magic spiral out of control. A royal Dragon Slayer gets irritated they have to fight to keep from letting their magic show because a Royal Dragon Slayer's magic is bound so tightly to their emotions that not even a normal Dragon Slayer could begin to understand just how tightly the two are bound together. Royal Dragon Slayers also have FAR larger Magic reserves than anyone that isn't a Royal Slayer. Which is due to them being part of the Royal Dragon bloodline, which is exactly what I am" Natsu said as blood red scales appeared on his forearms, under his eyes, on the sides of his neck, over his temples, on his shins, his fingers and toes became claw-like with his hair also turned blood red as each spike became like each were a horn.

"This is Dragon Force, a state that all Dragon Slayers strive to achieve as it will mean that they are at least on the same level that a baby dragon that is considered ready to leave its nest. Its also a state that very few Dragon Slayers have ever achieved, even four hundred years ago it was rare for a Dragon Slayer to achieve this level of power and mastery of the Dragon Slaying arts. However, whenever I stop suppressing my magic I naturally enter Dragon Force as it is my natural state and has been from the day I was born. In fact, I have to suppress so much of my magic that my Dragon Force is so strong that I was able to kill an adult dragon by the time I was three and ever since then Dragon Force has been my natural state" Natsu said before her returned to suppressing his magic as he notice how it was causing the weaker members to black out and the stronger one to have an extremely hard time breathing.

"Now for your second point and the things I'd rather Millianna was unaware of. Fairy Tail may treat each other like family but from the time I joined the guild I have always been treated like a punching bag whenever one member wasn't there. When that member died, I became the punching bag for the guild no matter what as well as their little attack dog. Gray Fullbuster would constantly pick fights with me, Erza Scarlet treats me little better than a slave driver would, the master of the guild turns a blind eye to my mistreatment and the list just goes on from there. If you ever want to make S class then you better learn that not everything is as it appears" Natsu said before turning back to Himari and place a kiss on her check

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Natsu said before he walked out of the guild

 **Meanwhile at Fairy Tail**

The guild was in a panic, they all knew how Dragons and Dragon Slayers were when it came to relationships thanks to how much time they had spent around Natsu. So the way he left, and under the circumstances that he did so, had the guild scared out of their fucking minds.

They were so worried that Makarov had not only sent several members to different Natsu's jobs, but he also sent members to Natsu's known hangout areas to look for Natsu just in case he stopped at one of them before going to his jobs. Makarov even used the guild Master lacrama to contact every other guild master in the entire kingdom asking them to have their members keep a lookout for Natsu. Though the guild master of Mermaid Heel ignored told him, in no uncertain terms, to fuck the hell off. Makarov had tried stressing that he was calling for an important reason, but the woman simply addressed him in the same cold and hateful tone that she always did. Something that had been unchanging since the first time they had ever met and Makarov was never able to improve their relationship regardless of what he tried.

So to put it simply, finding Natsu was proving to be a very tedious process and it was seemingly becoming a fruitless process as well.

"Well, what did you find," Makarov asked when he saw the members he sent to the area's, that Happy said Natsu hung out at most often, had returned.

"He wasn't at his house" Wendy reported

"He wasn't at our hiding spot" Happy reported as he refused to let anyone else know where that sop was as he had built it with Natsu and Lisanna before lisanna had died. As such, Happy was extremely protective of its location. Going so far as to scare Elfman into subconsciously suppressing the memory of where it was due to the one time that he had stumbled on it.

"He wasn't at his fishing spot either," Mira said.

The other members were about to report in when the guild doors opened

"Excuse me, but I am looking for someone. I believe you would know him as Natsu Dragneel" came the soft feminine voice of a cloaked figure that one could clearly tell was a woman from the tone of her voice and how the cloak strand outward around the chest area.

Yet what shocked everyone was when Gajeel growled a very feral growl.

"Why the hell should we tell you where Salamander is. Especially when you're a Dragon that's has done the impossible and turned into a human" Gajeel questioned

please remember to review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everyone watched as the cloaked figure jerked at Gajeel's question and seemed to sake in terror at his very presence. Seeing this, Makarov tried to calm the unknown woman only to have her scream in utter terror and appeared as though she couldn't get away from Makarov fast enough as her back hit a wall. Upon her back coming in contact with the wall, the woman slid down until she was in a crouch with her arms around her knees as her body was shaking like a leaf. What was worse was that her state seemed to worsen every time someone tried to approach her.

Piecing together how the girl reacted and the order of events that had already taken place, Mira began to think she might know what was wrong. As such, Mira quickly made her way to Warren so she could whisper her thoughts and plan in his ear. Nodding, Warren agreed that the signs were all there before he readily did as Mira had asked of him.

" _Everyone, act normal, right now I'm having Warren send you my thoughts. I think I may know what's wrong but in order to see, I need every guy in here to go to the complete opposite side of the guild from the girl. Everyone else can stay where you are"_ Mira said to the guild via Warren's telepathy.

Once everyone had done as Mira requested, Mira slowly approached the terrified woman. Much to everyone's surprise, the woman wasn't getting worse as Mira got closer. Waving Erza over, the two women managed to get the girl to stand and follow them out behind the guild where Mira had a small garden.

Erza then came back in and had Levy, Lucy, Evergreen, Juvia, and Wendy follow her back outside.

 **Outside**

Currently, all the women were sitting on the couches under an awning that was in the middle of Mira's garden as the mystery woman wept into her hands with Mira rubbing her back in an attempt to help calm the woman down

Mira really didn't want Wendy out here if her guess for the woman's behavior was right. Sadly, they didn't have much choice but to have the young girl with the group as she was the only female Dragon Slayer the guild even knew of. As such, Mira feared that Wendy was about to hear things no girl her age should even know about.

 _'Then again, Wendy is a Dragon Slayer so she might know more about that then we think'_ Mira thought to herself

"So, would you be willing to tell us what's wrong," Evergreen asked kindly as she had come to the same conclusion Mira had and if it was right then she couldn't act with her normal attitude.

"I….i….i'm sorry...I didn't mean to….. to react like that" the woman said between sniffs of her nose once she had managed to have calmed down to a small degree.

"It's OK, but would you mind answering what Gajeel meant," Levy asked in a kind and sympathetic voice

"Well, normally Dragons can't change into a human form. The only creatures like that are the Hurons, which are a race half human and half Dragon beings. Though they can't change into a Dragon, they can change into a very close form. I, however, can shift into either form as my father was a dragon and my mother was a Hurgon. As such, I can change between a Dragon and Human form. Though I am more Dragon than I am Human so it was natural to expect a Dragon Slayer to think I was simply a Dragon in Human form by my sent" the woman explained

"So, why did you react like you had when Master Makarov approached you," Lucy asked in a rather blunt manner due to her still not seeing the things that made the reason so obvious that even Wendy was able to piece it together. As such, Lucy received death glares from the others when they saw the woman stiffen and nearly break down crying once more.

"For the last 12 years, I've been running from a dark guild. The last three of which, they held me as a prisoner. They wanted me to join their guild and when I refused they tried to rape me, if it wasn't for me being marked by my mate they would have been able to as well" the woman said as she lost her battle to stay strong as she told them why and thus broke into sobbing once more as all the girls comforted her and Wendy explained what the girl meant.

"When a Dragon or Dragon Slayer finds their mate, they will bite into their the side of their neck right where the neck meets the shoulder, before elongating their canines with their magic until they are biting into their spine. Then they force their magic into their mates bodies so that when they let go, the blood that leaks from the wound will form a mark that significe who their mate is and prevents anyone but their mate from being able to physically mate with them" Wendy explained as she was extremely red from embarrassment of having to talk about such things despite Grandina having made sure Wendy knew everything about how Dragon Slayers choose their mates and what all it would entail for her.

"But if that's true, then that would mean Natsu marked her before he got to Fairy Tail," Levy said in shock

"When Natsu gets back, remind me to teach him what it means to be age appropriate after I beat him for doing such an improper thing at such a young age" Erza said as she looked at Mira to see the barmaid was now on cloud nine as she thought of all the possibilities of romantic situations Mira could stick the two in.

"I'm actually the one that started it. I was getting jealous of all the hurgon girls trying to play with Natsu when he was my best friend. So when he was training one time, I walked up to him and bit into his wrist as I performed the mate marking ceremony" the woman said in relief that she had something else to think about besides what that dark guild had done to her as an alternative to raping her.

"But I thought it had to be on the neck" Mira questioned qs everyone looked at Wendy

"That's what Grandina always told me," Wendy said in a defense tone until a small mumbling was heard from the woman.

"What was that" Juvia asked

"That would be because she was extremely stubborn about male, and female Dragons being equal in everything. The truth is the spot that you know of and where Natsu marked me is used for two reasons. One is that it is easily seen by others so it makes it clear that they have already been marked as a mate to repel others from trying anything. The second is it is used for a show of dominance for who is in more control of the nest once the two have been mated. Normally, both would use the same spot as a show of equality between the two but that isn't always the case. As for me, I am not that bold but I couldn't hold my jealousy in so I did the one thing I thought would get the other girls to back off so I could spend more time with my friend" the woman explained

"Natsu was going to use the same place but I didn't want that so I asked he use the more commonly used spot. I also knew the Dragon elders would throw a fit if they had found out we were not only marked each other as mates, but it would have been much worse if they knew we used the same spot as I am considered an outcast because I'm not specifically belonging to either human, Dragon or the half-breed raises. Not to mention the fact that it has been tradition that every queen for the Fire Dragons submits herself to her husband" the woman explained

"What do you mean nest, and you make it sound as though there is more than one Fire Dragon alive and that they live together," Erza said with a skeptical look

"She means the home when she says the nest as Dragons usually make a nest of their own once they've clammed a mate" Wendy explained

"As for the other, it's because it's true. There is more than one Fire Dragon alive and they live in the volcanoes around the hurgon towns with Igneel being the king. It's the only place I know of that Acnologia can't get to because it's too hot for him there due to how many volcanoes there are. Sadly, just before Igneel disappeared he took Natsu to a forest and hasn't been seen since. The Dragon elders only haven't selected a new king from because of the rumors of a human mage by the name of Salamander that would reach them from the hurgon that travel the world. Just before I left, they had sent a hurgon to where the Salamander had last been seen and when he came back he said the area looked to be in the same condition as the areas that Natsu would train in. Only the area's condition was worse than what it normally was, making it seem that Natsu had awoken his true flam. So we all hoped that the Salamander would turn out to be Natsu so he could one day come home and take over for Igneel. Then, one day, I got a letter from Natsu that said he wasn't coming home until he reached his goal of beating several people in a fight without killing them. He said they were named Mira, Erza, Laxus, Makarov, and one he was extremely adamant about beating one named Gildarts. He claimed the man reminded him of Igneel when he was around him" no sooner had the woman said this than the sirens signaling the Gildarts shift sounded. Something that caused everyone that was around the girl, to drag her to the front of the guild.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu had just finished his last job. He had been thankful that they were all bandit elimination jobs and were close to one another. Sadly, he was so upset it made it so his magic was far more dangerous than it normally was, thus he had lost next to all of the job reword and ended up with just enough to buy a train ticket back to fairy tail.

 **Back to the guild**

Erza had walked over to Warren and had him do like he had done earlier so that they could inform everyone of what they had learned. Which made every member pissed to high heaven as it meant the girl was not only part of their Fairy Tail family as she was basically married to Natsu, but it also pissed them off that she had to go through such a thing. Causing the guys to all made a vow to help get her past the event, if not at least get her to be comfortable around the men in the guild. Everyone just hoped that she would be able to act normal around Natsu.

Yet everyone's attention was snapped to Gildarts when he came into view.

Normally, everyone would be celebrating as they watched Gildarts walk up with a smile However, that wasn't the case this time as the whole guild watched on in shock and fear when the entire road was cracking with every step he took. Gildarts looked absolutely pissed as his magic pressure was pouring off of him in waves and his eyes looked like red orbs. The aura around the man practically screamed: "get the hell out of my way, I have someone to beat the shit out of". (Picture him looking like when he ended the fight between Natsu and himself during the S class trials).

Unbeknownst to the guild, the sight that was playing out before them all was making it so the mystery woman couldn't help but smile at the sight of Gildarts, even though no one saw it because she still was counseled by her cloak.

' _If this is truly Gildarts, then I can see why Natsu thought of him like he did Igneel and wants to beat the man in a fair fight'_ the figure thought to herself

However, her smile grew ever so slightly as she felt the protective aura that was hidden under Gildarts' mask of rage. Just watching this man approach was causing her to feel the man's aura as it calmed her overly frayed nerves, thanks in no small part to his aura feeling the same as Igneel's when the Dragon King was protecting a loved one. So it was clear to the mysterious woman that Gildarts was very protective of those close to him and that one of those people had been badly hurt in some way or another.

Yet what surprised everyone, even more, was every member of the council was following behind Gildarts.

Once they had reached the guild, the town shifted back with Gildarts now glaring at Makarov as Gildarts was to having to suppress his magic pressure by force lest he caused everyone to suffocate from his presence alone.

"Third Master Makarov of the Guild Fairy tail" Gildarts called out in an unusually formal attitude that had rage pouring out of it despite his formality. "I, Gildarts Clive, S class wizard of Fairy tail, call Fairy court on you with the magic council acting as judge and jury. I have already informed them of all possible punishments that can be given so they can act as an unbiased third party" Gildarts said as every guild member gasped at what Gildarts was doing.

"What's fairy court," Wendy asked Mira who was in shock like the other members of the guild that knew.

"Fairy court can only be called by an S class wizard of our guild when they feel the current guild master has failed in his duty. Should master Makarov be found guilty, Gildarts will be made the new guild master at the very least" Mira said in horror.

please remember to review


	3. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	4. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


	5. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 3

I have begun transferring **The resurrection of the Forgotten clan, The Yin to Naruto Yang,** and **of Fire and sky** , to my new account.


End file.
